


Super-Secret Hookup Bathroom

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: TV Comedies [3]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Secret Bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t act so surprised.  We’re two fit physical specimens with awesome hair, it would be a disservice to the precinct and probably the world if we didn’t fuck around a little.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super-Secret Hookup Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Gina/Rosa - secret bathroom.

“You want anything else?” Rosa planted her hands on her hips and looked around their new bathroom at the candles and soaps they spent half their paychecks on.  “This place is freakin’ perfect.  Nice suggestion with the minibar.”

“I’d have to agree,” Gina said with a proud sigh, though she mostly played Kwazy Kupcakes in the doorway while Rosa did all the dirty work.  “This is the nicest secret bathroom I’ve ever had.”

“Have you had many?” Rosa asked, not expecting answer.  She checked her phone.  “We should probably get back before people get suspicious.”

“Wait,” Gina said, grabbing Rosa’s arm.  “Aren’t we going to, like, screw around?”

Rosa squinted and frowned, but didn’t leave.  “Why would you say that?”

Gina sighed, rolling her eyes.  “Come on, _Detective._ Throw pillows?  Mood lighting?  The expensive kind of air freshener?  This,” she said, motioning wildly around the room, “is a _hook-up_ secret bathroom _._ ”

Rosa arched an eyebrow.  “Fair enough.  You want to hook up with _me_?”

“Don’t act so surprised.  We’re two fit physical specimens with awesome hair, it would be a disservice to the precinct and probably the world if we didn’t fuck around a little.”

Rosa nodded, closing the door.  “I like the way you think, Linetti.”

“I’d prefer if you liked me for my body,” Gina said, pulling her tee shirt over her head.


End file.
